


HtbaM: Claws that Catch

by Bara_Kasumi (Orchid_Kasumi)



Series: How to be a Monster [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: (SPOILERS IN THE TAGS), (TAGS TO CHANGE AS MORE CHAPTERS ADDED), Abuse, Abuse of Minors, Alpha!America, Beta!Belarus - Freeform, Beta!England, Beta!France, Beta!Lithuania, Beta!Ukraine - Freeform, Come Marking, F/M, Foul Language, Graphic Violence, M/M, Minor-Whump!England, Multi, Non-con Oral Sex, Omega!Russia, Oral Sex, Original Characters - Freeform, Past Abuse of Minors, Past-Omega!England, Piss-Marking, Re-write, Watersports, Whump!Ivan, Whump!Russia, bottom!ivan, bottom!russia, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:37:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6508873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orchid_Kasumi/pseuds/Bara_Kasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being on  the run as Gamma for half a year, Ivan and his siblings are caught trying to steal food from a Pack. Left with the option of starve or become an Omega, Ivan volunteers...</p><p>(This is a re-write of How to be a Monster)</p>
            </blockquote>





	HtbaM: Claws that Catch

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hello everyone! Thank you for checking out the re-write. I hope you enjoy it. As of right now, the first couple of chapters won't be too different. But, towards the middle and the end things will change. I won't reveal too much, but I will say that I want to focus on Ivan's relationship with Alfred MORE before the shit hits the fan again... Well, once again: Thank you for reading!

Chapter Warnings: Cursing, Hints of past abuse, piss marking, water sports, non-con oral sex, come marking

~*~*~

The wind whipped across the forest floor, kicking up puffs of white and making the dark shapes of pine practically invisible. A hazard for man or beast that dared to venture out on the stormy night. Well… most beasts.

For Ivan and his elder sister Katsuya it was a necessity to head out into the darkened night. There was no more time to waste waiting for the storm to pass. Just before the weather had taken a turn for the worse, the youngest member of their little pack, Natalia had fallen ill with a fever. In some ways it was to be expected, pups don’t usually travel for six months straight with only nightly rests. It was too much of a strain for the young thing. So, upon finding a small cave the three of them had curled up in a cave at the base of a mountain.  Using their furry bodies to keep the young pup warm, Ivan and Katsuya hoped to wait out the worst of the storm and their sister’s illness.

But, time had continued to pass. One day turned to two, then three and the young wolf had only gotten worse along with the weather. Ivan could clearly smell the desperation that hung heavy in the air of their cramped haven turned tomb-to-be. They needed meat or Natalia wouldn’t last another night.

Making sure that the pup was tucked safely under a bed of leaves and brambles, hidden from view, they pushed several large rocks in front of the den entrance and headed out into the white. It was slow going. Even in wolf form with their thick silvery fur, the mountain hair was cold. And even with their sharp violet eyes, it was hard to see amidst the heavy snowfall and screaming wind. Still, they had to try. Katsuya changed first, Ivan could barely keep from wincing as he saw the bare skin stretched over her bones burst open to show fur. He followed suit trying not to linger on the tearing of his own flesh and bones and instead focused on reveling in the release of his inner beast. Soon enough, the pain faded and their pawfalls were soon swallowed up by the storm.

The only way that they could survive was to move forward. There was nothing left for them at their old pack, in their old life. Ivan used to feel tiny glimpses of temptation to return, to have a constant stream of food and shelter and warmth. But, all it took was one glance at Katsuya to knock those silly thoughts from his head. Even when faced with unknown terrors of the wilderness and having no pack, Katsuya’s step and body language seemed lighter, freer.  Ivan knew that there was no way he could convince Katsuya to return to their previous pack and the horrors that they had faced there. There was no way he could stay behind while his two sisters vanished into the night! Not with the memories of what had happened to the three of him haunting him around every corner…

Six months ago the violet eyed wolf siblings used to belong to a pack. It existed in the far East and even higher North than they were now. Life had been rough as the terrain was icy and barren in many places, but the pack had always persevered. The game that they did catch was often large as it hunted away the smaller prey, so at least they had a decent amount of meat to eat. It was the members of the pack that had driven them away.  Ivan still had nightmares about Katsuya’s screams when the Alpha came for her and being trapped in the cold and the dark for eternity... It had made his heart ache and pulse race so… no, he had no regrets about leaving.

Ivan and his sisters, Natalia and Katsuya, were now Gamma, wolves without a Pack. Gamma are a bit like Betas in that they do not suffer a heat. Nor are they capable of becoming pregnant, which makes life as a nomad much easier to bare without being useless for a week to months at a time. However, as a Gamma it is more painful to shift into wolf form as the sense of self-assurance and guidance that comes with being in a back, being led by an Alpha, is lost. Gammas are also weaker in both physicality and senses than Beta for the same reasons. At least Gammas could still take an Omega or any of the primitive beasts that roam the mountain. They would find food. They would survive. They had do!

A harsh bellow broke Ivan out of his thoughts and he felt Katsuya’s fur brush against him as she too skidded to a halt. Ears and nose lifted, Ivan caught the scent of another hot blooded creature roaming the forest that surrounded them. His tail gave a wag as he recognized it: moose!! The two silver wolves took off, weaving their way between the trunks as quickly as they could. It sounded close… there!

The lumbering creature was moving slowly only a few years in front of them, Ivan could recognize the shape now. A sickly, starving thing like themselves. The moose was blinded by the snow and all the more of an easy kill for two weakened Gammas. Ivan gave a bark of signal to attack with his elder sister answering. They charged forwards only to once again be brought to a halt one or two feet front the trees closest to the moose. Someone else had beaten them to it.

Just before Ivan could breech the trees beside his prey, another wolfen shape had burst from the trees on the other side of the pitiful creature. It threw itself against the moose’s side, digging in fangs and claws with a vicious snarl. Startled, the siblings backed away even more when they noticed strange wolves continuing to dart out of the trees. The wolf that had felled their prey stood up, a steaming hunk of meat hanging front its mouth. It dropped the flesh and leaned down to tear out the moose’s throat, ending its suffering with a nasty burst of red. The wolf, which Ivan could now see was a dark gold, almost brown color, threw back its head in a triumphant howl that was echoed by it’s pack mates that had come to join in the hunt.

Katsuya whined very quietly and Ivan tensed, but none of the Pack wolves seemed to notice. They must be down wind, or the storm was confusing everyone’s scents. The two exchanged a nervous glance. When had they crossed into a Pack’s territory? Had the bad weather blown away any markings? Or had they just been so desperate that they had ignored early warnings?

Before them, the oblivious Pack wolves are now dragging the moose off into the trees. Three are pulling the creature by its legs while two others carry large chucks of its body off into the night. The smell of blood makes Ivan’s mouth water and he licks his maw longingly. Crouching low to the ground, he tries to think. The Pack had to be storing the kills from their hunt somewhere. Maybe, just maybe, Katsuya and himself could sneak a bite. Maybe a rabbit or two? Something the Pack surely wouldn’t miss… Desperate times called for desperate measures and Ivan knew that it would be impossible to hunt something and have time to take it back to Natalie. It was now or never.

Once the last wolf vanished between the trees, Ivan started following. Katsuya gave a concerned yip, questioning his actions. Ivan glanced over his shoulder at her, this was their only option. And, after a heartbeat more of hesitation, she followed him. Thankfully, the Pack’s kill pile was not very far. Only another mile or two and the wind seemed to favor the Gamma siblings.

The kill pile was located in a small clearing and stacked high with the carcasses of quite a few different animals. The hunting party deposited the moose and several squirrels onto the pile before taking off again. This would probably be the last run of the night, if Ivan was judging the size of the pile correctly. They would need to take the game they had back soon before it got too frosty. And, with only one wolf guarding their prize, it would be easy enough of a task to swipe something.

Ivan and Katsuya once again sunk low onto their bellies, slinking towards the kill pile. While in his human form the scent of blood and exposed flesh might make his stomach turn, now it was the most delicious thing he had ever smelled. The Gamma had just sank his fangs into a plump rabbit when a harsh snarl caught his attention. The guard wolf had spotted them!

Ivan leapt away from the pile and started to run, rabbit clenched tightly in his jaws. But, he didn’t get very far before Katsuya’s pained whine caught his attention. Ivan saw that the strange wolf had managed to pin her, his teeth buried deep in her shoulder. Dropping the rabbit, Ivan reacted on instinct. He turned and charged forward, barreling into the pack wolf with all of his might. He crashed hard into the stranger’s flank and knocked him off of Katsuya. The two tumbled end over end, clawing and snarling and snapping at one another. At one point, Ivan had his teeth buried in the pack wolf’s front leg just above the elbow. His muzzle was pressed against its heaving chest as it howled in pain. Ivan could smell the scent of a Beta. He was screwed but… Katsuya could at least take the rabbit and run. She could still save Natalia.

But, even that dismal ray of hope was dashed to the side as more howls filled the air. Within moments they were surrounded by the remaining members of the hunting party. Ivan was yanked away from the kill pile’s guard who limped back a few paces, glaring with bright green eyes. The Gamma managed to throw off his assailants but the fight drained out of him when he saw that Katsuya had already been pinned down. They were done.

“Well, what do we have here?”

The human voice caused Ivan to turn. His ears immediately went down, snarl building in his throat, when he saw a man pushing his way through the circle of wolves. He was tall and broad with hair the color of wheat. Large pointed ears that match his hair stick out, twitching lightly in the wind, and a thick tail swishes behind him in either rage or curiosity Ivan cannot tell. Bright blue eyes gleamed down at them from behind snow flecked glasses. The newcomer reeked of the scent of Alpha and power rolled off of him in a wave that tickled the formerly buried submissive instincts in Ivan’s gut. He wanted to sink down into the frigid ground and vanish. But, the sight of his little sister, wrapped in a bomber’s jacket and cradled in the strange man’s arms caused him to stay upright. How dare that stranger lay hands on his family!? Had this Alpha found their cave and stolen the pup?!?

Ivan lunged without thinking and caught a kick to the side of his head. He felt the force of the boot knock out one of his fangs before causing him to crash to the hard ground. Ivan groaned and spat out blood, the shock of it causing him to revert back to his human form. Quiet sobbing from his left told him that Katsuya had experienced the same reaction upon seeing their sister in the Alpha’s arms.

“Don’t hurt her!” Ivan snarled, pausing to spit out another glob of bloody saliva, this time containing the tooth he had just lost.

“Is she your pup?” The man asked, adjusting his arms so that Natalia was lying more comfortably against his shoulder. She seemed to be deeply unconscious. “It’s pretty irresponsible of you to let her wander around like this. I found her passed out in the snow trying to track you two thieves.”

“Sister.” Ivan corrected coldly. He lunged again, human limbs lacking any grace that his starving wolf form still had. The Alpha kicked him again, onto his back this time, before stepping down hard on his chest. Ivan could feel the ridges of the boot digging into his sternum. He coughed and groaned in pain. “W-we didn’t mean to enter your territory! The storm washed away your markers… we just wanted food for my sister…Please let us go!”

It was pathetic to beg but Ivan knew Natalia wouldn’t last long in the cold air like this. Maybe the Alpha would take mercy on them and let them have something for their den… Not likely if Ivan’s past experiences with Alpha were anything to go by.

“I don’t think so.” The Alpha said coldly, keeping Ivan’s thin, naked form pinned to the ground. “While the pup cannot be blamed for your actions and while it is understandable… you still need to be punished.”

Several other wolves surrounding them gave sharp barks of agreement and other shifted from paw to paw with nerves. Ivan noticed that one of them, a dusky brown wolf was looking at Natalia with his ears lowered in worry. The Alpha apparently notices this too and signals the wolf forwards. He lowers his sister, jacket and all. Ivan’s heart stops for a moment, but the wolf merely takes the bundle and curls up with it, his long fur keeping her warm.

“We can keep the pup, she is innocent in all of this, but what to do with the two of you?” The Alpha looked down at Ivan, taking in the way his hip bones stuck out in an almost sickly manner. “The elements might just take you anyway…”

Ivan thought he saw something flicker in the man’s blue eyes, but before he could think on it more, another voice spoke up. “We should just kill them.”

A blond human male with scruffy hair is crouching in the snow. His knees are drawn up to his chest for minimal protection and he glares at the Gammas with cold green eyes. Bite marks are visible in his right arm. The guard dog.

“We don’t need more mouths to feed.” The smaller blond says with a sneer.

The Alpha turns towards him. Ivan can no longer see his expression, but the smaller blond shrinks back. “Artie,” The Alpha’s tone is sing-songy but even Ivan can feel the annoyance bubbling beneath the surface, “Shut up will ya?”

Artie looks down, shifting back into the form of a wolf. Someone in the circle of Pack wolves gives a coughing laugh that is quickly silenced by the Alpha’s glare.

“Sorry about Artie,” The man said finally removing his boot from Ivan’s chest. He lays there for a moment, trying to fill his lungs.

The Alpha tilted his head, “We could kill you… Or one of you could become our new Omega.”

Ivan can hear Katsuya begin to sob. He glances at his sister and sees her gritting her teeth, pushing herself into a sitting position. She’s steeling herself for… no. Ivan could see the war raging in his sister’s mind, making his pulse quicken. To ensure her brother and sister’s safety she would be willing to become an Omega once again. But, what if this Alpha was as bad as their old one? Would death be better?

“I’ll do it!” The words were out of his mouth before he even realized he was thinking them. Ivan felt his own heart skip a beat in terror. The Alpha looked down at him, tilting his head in consideration. Ivan tried not to flinch as he could feel that blue gaze assessing every part of him.

“If… if you make my sisters a proper part of your pack, if you say you’ll take care of them, I’ll be an Omega.” Ivan said, and pushed himself up to a sitting position as well, his voice shaking.

The Alpha snorted, “I’m an Alpha, not a monster, kid. I take care of my pack, so long as they know their place.” A small smile crept over his mouth, “And I accept your offer.”

Ivan tried to stand, but a hand on the back of his neck stopped him from going any further, forcing him to kneel. The Alpha leaned over him, unfastening the zipper of his jeans with his free hand. Ivan tried not to pull away when he withdrew a thick, veiny cock, “We’re going to do this properly now. Behave okay?”

The Gamma lowered his gaze and closed his eyes, trying not to think of what was to come.

Above him, the Alpha started to speak, “My name is Alfred of Steel Claw and from this day until the day I die, I will be your Alpha.”

“I accept,” Ivan said dryly, feeling sick, “As Ivan the O-Omega of Steel Claw.”

“Good boy.”

Ivan tried not to vomit as Alfred pissed over him, marking him as property of Steel Claw. Around them, the wolves began to howl. When the stream died down, Ivan flinched as he felt Alfred wipe his cock off on his cheek, smearing even more of a mess on his frigid skin. The urine ran down his back and chest, making him tremble, but he knew that they were not done yet. All he could do was be grateful that Natalia was unconscious so she wouldn’t have to witness his humiliation.

“You know what to do next, don’t you?” Alfred spoke from above him. The newly christened Omega nodded weakly and lifted his head, opening his mouth. There was a triumphant look in the Alpha’s eyes as he forced his cock deep into Ivan’s mouth. There was no way to prepare for it. This was a display of power and nothing more. Ivan gagged as the head of the Alpha’s cock hit the back of his throat. He winced when his jaw tried to close on instinct and his fangs scrapped along Alfred’s shaft, causing him to yip.

Ivan hissed, feeling two hands grip his ears tightly and pull him even farther down on the dick trying to bury itself even deeper into his throat. To try and steady himself, he braced is hands against the larger wolf’s thighs. “You do that again, and I’ll go back on our deal.” Alfred hissed above him.

A knot of cold fear tightened in Ivan’s belly and he squeezed his eyes shut even tighter. The Alpha started thrusting at a cruel pace. Ivan didn’t know what to do. A heady musk had invaded his senses and the salty taste of precome was dominating his tongue. He was being forced to give head to a strange Alpha in front of a hunting party and his sisters. The Gamma started to tremble, careful not to let his teeth click together in the onslaught of emotions rolling through him. It was too much for the younger wolf and he felt several tears rolling down his cheek mixing with the snow and urine already coating his body.

The Alpha didn’t seem to notice, too busy on seeking his own pleasure. Thankfully, it didn’t last long. Ivan could feel Alfred’s cock begin to twitch inside of his mouth. A disgusting feeling that made his skin craw and the fur on his tail and ears stand up. Alfred yanked him by his ears again, forcing his mouth off of his cock. The Alpha came directly onto his face with a sharp howl of pleasure. Ivan was thankful that he kept his eyes closed the entire time. Several thick spurts coated his chest and belly before he heard the Alpha tucking himself back into his pants.

Ivan peeked up at the blond, feeling completely humiliated in spite of the satisfied look on Alfred’s face.

“Welcome to the Pack.” Alfred said before scooping up the new Omega and carrying him off into the trees.

~*~*~

Next Chapter: Ivan and his sisters are taken to Steel Claw’s den, Katsuya meets a mysterious wolf while caring for Natalia, and Alfred introduces Ivan to his new home.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm looking for a Beta right now. If anyone is willing to look over my work for his series please let me know!


End file.
